Love Hina: Reunion
by songlark2000
Summary: Keitaro returns to the dorm after leaving Naru behind 10 years ago. Will Naru and the girls forgive himUpdate: Chapter 4 What happened after keitaro left?
1. Default Chapter

**Reunion**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue!!!_

**Chapter One:**

Keitaro looked at the invitation. Had it really been 10 years? It seemed like only yesterday that he said goodbye to everyone at Hinata House and moved out into the world on his own. He hadn't seen or heard from anyone in almost 8 years, not since he saw Kitsune in passing on the subway. He had gotten on the subway when he saw her walking by. He called out her name but she didn't seem to hear or see him and continued on her way. Other than that, it had been a decade. It had been a long time, but he would never forget the day that he left the day Hinata House…that was the day he left the woman he loved behind forever.

It had destroyed him inside when he said goodbye to Naru that last day. Seeing the tears in her eyes, hearing the pain etched in her voice. He turned his back on her and walked away. She probably never forgave him, and he didn't blame her. Shaking his head, he reached for the phone…

Hinata House:

"You did WHAT???" Naru cried.

"I invited him." Shinobu said, "I want him to be here."

"Oh Shinobu, what am I going to do? I can't face him, I can't!"

Shinobu wrapped her arms around Naru's shoulders. She didn't really know what to say. She knew that Naru was going to be upset, but it was still hard. Everyone remembered the day that Keitaro left. He had left them, leaving behind Naru. He broke her heart that day, and it took Naru a while to get over the heartache. She had known that Naru was going to take this badly, all she could do now was be there for her as she got used to the fact that Keitaro was coming back.

"Please excuse me. I'm going to lay down for a while." Naru murmured, standing up slowly.

Turning, she left the room and went to her room. For several minutes she just stood there looking around. She took a deep breath, and then went to the closet. Reaching up to the top shelf, she felt around until she felt the box. She pulled it down and carried it over to her futon. Sitting down, she set it on her lap and lifted of the lid. Memories came flooding back as she sorted through the contents. Oh, how she had missed him. For days she had lain in bed crying. She wouldn't eat, she just lay there staring at the pictures.

She sat there thinking. Had he changed? Would he recognize her? Did he still think about her or miss her? She picked up the picture they had taken at the amusement park. That was the day that changed everything. They had ridden ride after ride. He had won her the teddy bear that sat on her shelf to do this day as a reminder. They had seen the photo booth and decided to duck in and get their picture made. They had laughed until they cried. It wasn't until that night, when they were sitting on the bench, watching the fireworks in the distance, that her life changed.

She looked down at her wedding ring. This was going to be hard…

_Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything new in ages. I've been busy with my music and other things. I've been toying around with this idea for a little while. I hope you like it! Please rate and review! Chapter 2 will be up soon!_

_Kellie_

**The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down, confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.**


	2. The gang's all here

Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the

characters contained in here created by Ken Akamatsu.

Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. The only

characters in here I own are the ones that I added to

the story. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of

others...So don't sue!!! Arigato!!!

Chapter Two:

One week later…

Keitaro stared up at Hinata House. It hadn't changed

much since he'd been here last. Keitaro took a deep breath as memories came flooding back. Was she still mad? Did she even want to see him again? Gathering up his courage, he picked up his bags and began climbing up the long stairway.

Meanwhile…

Naru stared in the mirror and fussed with her hair.

She didn't understand why she was so nervous.

'_Get a grip, its just Keitaro._' she thought to

herself. She turned as someone knocked on her door.

"Yeah?"

Shinobu opened the door slowly and stepped into the

room. The younger girl had been avoiding Naru for the

past several days. The atmosphere had been very

strained that morning at breakfast. Keitaro was due to

arrive at 3:30. He was the last of the group to

arrive.

"Are you okay?" Shinobu asked timidly.

"Yeah," Naru said with a smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just figured that you would be upset because…"

Shinobu trailed off. Naru crossed the room and hugged

Shinobu.

"Don't you worry about me. I'm fine. Why don't you

finish getting ready, okay?"

Shinobu nodded and left the room. As soon as the door

closed behind her the smile dropped from Naru's face

and tears began streaming down her face.

'You're not fine and you know it,' she told her

reflection in the mirror, 'you're scared to see him

again. But you've got to be strong for Shinobu.'

She wiped the tears from her eyes and finished getting

ready. She had no sooner applied some lip gloss when

someone cried out that he had arrived. Plastering a

fake smile on her face she turned to go and meet

Keitaro.

Keitaro was shocked to see everyone again. They had

all changed so much. Su was a beautiful young woman,

but just as lively and active as ever. The same went

for Sara. Motoko had grown to be an amazing

swordswoman. Kitsune now had a successful business with both Mutsumi and Keitaro's Aunt Haruka as partners. Both Kanako and Shinobu were now running Hinata House and were doing a great job of it.

Keitaro looked around but didn't see Naru. As he

finished hugging everyone he stepped back and set his

bags down.

"It's great to see you all again. I've really missed

you." he said while once again gathering up his courage.

"Umm…where's Naru?"

"She's right behind you." a voice said.

Turning, Keitaro faced Naru and froze. She looked

beautiful. How he had missed her.

"It's good to see you Keitaro. Welcome back."

"T-Thanks." he stammered. They just stood there for a

few minutes staring at each other.

"So!" Kitsune cried, "Lets have a celebration!

Everyone's back together and that's something to

celebrate!"

The others all agreed and helped Keitaro with his

bags. Naru just stood there watching everyone. Waves

of memories came crashing down on her and she wiped

away a single tear. She went up on the roof to get

some air, but when she got up there she realized that

she wasn't the only one who needed air.

"Keitaro…hey." she said quietly.

"Hey." he said, scratching his head.

"Everyone's missed you. They're were really glad to

see you." she said.

"How about you Naru? Were you glad to see me as well?" he

asked.

Naru froze. How could she put into words what he had

done to her. He'd left her and hadn't contacted her in

10 years. Was she just supposed to forget all of those

lonely nights. Was she supposed to forget all of the

tears that she had shed over him?

"Yeah, it's good to see you again Keitaro. It's been a long

time." she whispered.

"Yeah it has."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

Neither one of them knew what to say.

"So," Keitaro said, breaking the ice, "I can't believe

Shinobu is getting married!"

"I know, it seems like only yesterday she was in high

school. I'm so proud of her. She's so smart and

talented. You'll meet her fiancée tonight at dinner."

"Okay." he said. "Umm…what about you? When do I get to

meet your husband?"

Okay Minna, Chapter 2 is up. Let me know what you

think. Sorry it took so long to get up. Things have

been rather hectic. Special thanks go out to Gotenks,

Sci-Fi Raptor, and Mantis Man for reviewing my newest

fic. I hope you like this one. As always read and

review! Arigato!!!

The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down,

confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making

rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.


	3. Moving right along

Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here created by Ken Akamatsu. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. The only characters in here I own are the ones that I added to

the story. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue!!! Arigato!!!

Chapter Three:

"When do I get to meet your husband?"

The words rang in Naru's head. She stared at Keitaro in wide-eyed shock.

"You don't know?" she asked quietly.

"Know what?"

"My husband died a few years ago. He was killed in a car accident."

"I'm so sorry, Naru. Forgive me for asking." Keitaro said.

"Its okay. I've come to terms with Hayato's death. I still miss him, though."

"That's completely understandable. I'm sorry to hear of your loss." he replied.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me. Actually, we need to head down, I think everyone's ready for dinner. The guest of honour just arrived."

"Okay," he replied, "lets go."

When they got downstairs, Shinobu was waiting by the door with her fiancée.

"Sempai, I want you to meet Taka. Taka, this is Keitaro."

The young man reached his hand out to shake Keitaro's

hand.

"Its nice to meet you, sir. Shinobu has told me so much about you."

Everyone began heading to the dining room and gathered around to eat. Naru and Keitaro sat across the table from each other and avoided eye contact.

"So where did you two meet?" Keitaro asked the young couple.

"Tokyo U!" said Taka with a grin on his face, "They say that if two people who love each other go to Tokyo University, they'll live happily ever after. I guess that's true."

The jovial atmosphere got quiet very quickly and everyone except Taka stared at either Naru or Keitaro.

Keitaro stood up. "Please excuse me."

Turning, he left the room. They heard him shuffling about and then heard the front door close.

"Did I say something wrong?" Taka asked, confused.

"I'll explain later." Shinobu murmured.

"Please excuse me as well."

Everyone was startled as Naru stood up. She exited the room and moments later they heard the door close again. They all looked at each other. What was going on?

Naru walked around looking for Keitaro. Why had he left like that? She had about given up on finding him and was fixing to return to Hinata House when she saw him. He was sitting on the same park bench they had

been at when everything changed.

"Keitaro?"

Sorry this one's short guys. I've been fighting

some serious writers block. Hope you like it though.

Keep an eye out for updates and as always, Read and

review! Thanks! --Kae-san

The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down,

confining our parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making

rulers of us all through the strength in our hearts.


	4. Enter Hayato

Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of the characters contained in here created by Ken Akamatsu. Love Hina is owned by Ken Akamatsu. The only characters in here I own are the ones that I added to the story. This FanFic is purely for the enjoyment of others...So don't sue! Arigato!

Chapter 4:

"Keitaro?"

The former manager's headed whipped around, and he jumped to his feet.

"Naru! What are you doing out here?"

Naru walked over to sit on the bench. Keitaro hesitated for a moment, then sat beside her. They were quiet for a few moments, then Naru spoke.

"Why did you take off like that? You had us worried."

The manager looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong Kei?"

"I was doing fine until Taka made that comment. I thought that I was past everything, but I guess not. I don't know, its just been a long time, and a lot of things have changed, a lot of things have happened…" The manager's voice trailed off.

"I know." Naru said quietly. "How did you know I was married?"

"For one, your wearing your wedding ring and right after your marriage I saw a picture of the two of you in the newspaper. It said 'Doctor Hayato Ueda and his wife Naru Narusegawa returning from their honeymoon.' Kinda gave away the fact that you were married."

Naru didn't say anything. Again there was the long silence until Keitaro asked, "Why did you marry him Naru?"

Naru stood up and started walking towards some playground equipment. She went and sat on the swing, then rocked slowly. Keitaro walked over to join her. He tried not to notice the intense emotions that were showing on her face.

Did she still love Hayato? Did he even stand a chance? Maybe coming back to Hinata house was big mistake…

Finally, Naru looked over at Keitaro and began her story…

:Flashback 10 years:

(Naru's bedroom)

"Naru, you've got to eat something, you're going to make yourself sick!" Kitsune exclaimed. Naru had been

in her room for the last two weeks, and only came out to bathe. She walked into the room, and looked at the

shell that was her best friend. Since Keitaro had left to travel the world and study, the Naru they had

known had died, and in her place this ghost of a person was left. She just sat in her room all day,

looking at her photos, holding the teddy bear she'd come home with. Most nights you could hear her crying,

and the pain in the tears haunted the residents of Hinata House.

A week later

"Naru?"

Naru's mom walked into the room, and stopped in her tracks. If Kitsune and Haruka hadn't warned her, she

never would have known this was her daughter. Naru had always kept herself clean and dressed nicely. Seeing

her in jeans and a sloppy shirt was bad, but the sorrow etched on Naru's face broke her heart. She walked over and knelt by Naru's side.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

Naru nodded listlessly, and sat staring out the window while her mother packed her belongings. She let her

mother help her up, and they walked down the stairs to where the other residents were standing. One by one

they tearfully hugged their friend goodbye. With a promise that she would keep them updated, Naru's

mother led her out the door to where her car was waiting. She got Naru settled in and then started down

the drive way. Naru turned around for one last look at the place she called home…

Two months later Naru was getting back to normal. She didn't cry as much, and seeing Keitaro's picture

didn't make her feel like her heart was being ripped out. She was sitting in her room writing a long letter

to Kitsune and the girls at Hinata House when there was a knock on her door. When she called out her

welcome, her mother came in, grinning from ear to ear.

"This is your lucky day!" she exclaimed, grabbing Naru's hands. "We've found you a husband!"

'A…husband?' Naru thought. A million thoughts were going through her head, and she finally tuned back in

to what her mother was saying.

"…and he's a doctor. He'd seen you a few times before, and had wanted to ask you out, but you were always

with that…boy." her mother said with a sneer.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean a husband? I don't want to get married! I'm still trying to figure things

out!"

"That enough Naru." her mother said quietly. "Your father and I let you see that boy, Keitaro, because we

thought that it was a phase that you would grow out of. But now its time for you to get serious. You need

to marry someone of social standing. Hayato is a great man and a doctor of high standing. You would want for

nothing! This is a good match, you should be proud that he wants you. His parents and I have been

discussing this for the past few weeks, and we really think that this will be good, for both of our families."

"Wait! I can't marry him! First I don't know him, and second, I love Keitaro!" Naru exclaimed, shocked at her

mother's words.

"Keitaro left you to travel the world. He left you alone. You need to forget about him and move on with

your life, like he's doing with his."

With that her mother stood and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Naru just sat

there, mouth opened. Her mother was serious about this…she was arranging a marriage for her! Naru left

her room and headed towards the front room where she heard her mother's voice.

"You can't do this to me!" she exclaimed, bursting into the room.

"Naru!" her mother scolded, getting to her feet. "I know you have better manners than that! Now if you'll

be quiet, I'd like you to meet Dr. and Mrs. Ueda, Hayato's parents."

Naru stumbled to a stop, and took a deep breathe. "P-p-pleasure to meet you." she stuttered.

"Its okay, we were just leaving." Mrs.Ueda said, rising to her feet, "It was nice meeting you Naru.

We'll be in touch." With this the couple made their way to the door and left.

Naru's mother spun around with fire in her eyes. "What do you think you were doing? Were you trying to

embarrass us? Honestly Naru!"

Naru looked down at her feet and murmured an apology. Turning, she went to her room and sat at her desk

again. Looking down at the letter, she picked up her pen and wrote of the new development. Hopefully they

would help her figure out what to do.

A few nights later…

Naru smiled across the table to Hayato. He called up and asked her if she would like to go to dinner with

him. On the spur of the moment she accepted. Her mother took it as a sign that she was accepting the

arranged marriage. He had arrived on time at her house and had brought her flowers. He said he was taking her

to one of his favourite restaurants, and it turned out to be one of her favourites as well. They had spent

the night talking about everything. Finally, Hayato brought up the subject that she had been avoiding all

night.

"What are you thoughts on this arranged marriage?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"I have no idea what to think." she said, shrugging her shoulders. "This isn't something I've dealt with

before."

"Do you think that marriage to me would be that bad?"

Naru paused and then shook her head. Hayato pressed on.

"In fact, this could be good for both of us. This way our parents will be off our backs, and we can do what

we want. We already get along well, we can see what developes as we go. I will treat you well, and you can

have whatever you want. We can go to different countries on vacation, and your friends are more than

welcome to come and visit with us. I would love to meet the people who've had such an impact on your

life. What do you say, Naru? Marry me? "

Authors Notes: Konnichiwa Minna! I'm sorry that its been so long since I updated. Things have been mad down here, between work, family, and the Hurricane's, I've been crossed eyed. Hope you enjoy the newest

chapter. As always, read and review!

The limits of life can seem daunting at times, tying us down, confining our

parts, but the Power of Love breaks free of all bounds, making rulers of us all

through the strength in our hearts.

Yahoo! Music Unlimited

Access over 1 million songs. Try it free.

http/music.


End file.
